


[BBB·擎蜂]一切尽在运筹帷幄之中【拆卸】

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※摘要：大哥不愧是汽车人总指挥官，在任何时候都能把事情控制在极值之内。





	[BBB·擎蜂]一切尽在运筹帷幄之中【拆卸】

**Author's Note:**

> ※非常不走心（但是走了肾）的PWP，时间线设定在大黄蜂个电之后

“还痛吗？”擎天柱的手指抚摸大黄蜂右颈处的创伤，那里像被高温烧融过，装甲向外翻出，线路仍保持着它们被强力扯断时的样子，张牙舞爪，哭诉着施虐者的暴行。

“早就——不了。我用——热熔胶——处理。虽然——难看——但——不会锈蚀。”大黄蜂的收音机快速切换着频道，一句话下来他感觉处理器发烧，但他想尽可能精确地传达信息，让擎天柱知道，他不在的时候自己把事情处理得有多好。

“非常正确的应急方法，但不是长久之计，你需要让救护车为你重新处理。”擎天柱稍微用力按压他的伤口。大黄蜂缩了缩脖子，伤处被触碰的感觉让他不自在。

“谢谢——我会的。”

擎天柱的手指仍然流连于他颈边，已经不再是单纯的抚摸。他在原本是发生器的位置画着圈，声线低沉但尾音有轻快的上扬：“真的不痛了？”

大黄蜂一把握住他的手，收音机里发出一个女性娇嗔的声音：“痒痒的！”

接着他跳起来，发出代表快乐的蜂鸣。擎天柱的手指似乎黏住他了，无论他怎么跳怎么躲，痒到在桌上滚成一团也无法甩掉强劲的攻势。

“别淘气——坏人——救命！”他开始胡乱“说话”，全身的散热器都嗡嗡乱响。他们太久没这样亲近了，大黄蜂兴奋得碰倒了椅子、挥掉了数据板，直到擎天柱把他按在了办公桌上用机体卡主乱蹬的双脚，这一切才平息下来。

他们的面甲不足半米距离，大黄蜂能数清楚擎天柱的光学镜中的反射玻片。

屋里太安静了，大黄蜂讨厌无边无际的安静。他开始抚摸擎天柱的面罩，手指描摹上面微小的划痕，有几道格外深，是新添的。小机子的光学镜暗沉了下去，他没能在赛博坦最后一役陪大哥战斗到最后，不知道战争是如何结束的，而擎天柱又是怎么脱身的，他唯一知道的是，大哥不会向他吐露一星半点的艰辛。

“在地球的这段日子让你受苦了。”领袖沉沉地说。

大黄蜂摇摇头：“我长大了——能做任何事。我是——英雄！”

“长大了。”大哥的光学镜眯了起来，这表明他在笑，“能做任何事？嗯？”

“是的！”

“真的吗？你确定？”擎天柱细微调整了机体，把自己和大黄蜂的距离拉得更近，深蓝色的前挡板结实地顶在大黄蜂小小的对接面板上，“那这个呢？”

大黄蜂长换一循环气体——他跟随擎天柱300百万年了，他当然知道大哥在意会什么。

感受着敏感部位传来的温度，大黄蜂不由自主加紧了双腿，而那不过把卡在中间的强壮机体缠绕得更紧实了些，倒像一种显而易见的欲拒还迎。腰间齿轮被大黄蜂一磨蹭，擎天柱的机体温度又上升了3个百分点。

“可以——试试——”他艰难地调整广播。

擎天柱会意。接下来的事情无需多言，抚摸开始落在大黄蜂机体各处，领袖运用电流的技术娴熟，给他带来的刺痒和酥麻像过往的许多次一样让他非常受用。只是他刻意避开了颈部——那里有没愈合的伤口——用更加密集的攻势挑逗大黄蜂没有外甲覆盖的腰腹。

这当然不是他们第一次进行这种隐秘的活动了，在赛博坦征战的漫长岁月里，他们早就形成了一种微妙的关系。他们从不以“恋人”自居，“朋友”又不足以诠释这份深远的羁绊。在枪林弹雨的战壕里他们守护对方的后背，也会当夜深人静时互相亲吻沾染硝烟味的装甲。

可是没有一次亲密接触得以进行到最后，机型的不配套让他们不得不停留在抚慰和亲吻上。擎天柱会让大黄蜂趴在他的办公桌上并拢双腿，把自己粗大的输出管插进他的腿缝里。大腿和髋部的接缝处有大量未被武装的柔软原生质，趴着的姿势也让大黄蜂接口的外置节点能够与擎天柱的输出管紧密贴合。随着每一次摩擦大黄蜂小声尖叫，门翼颤抖，到最后他都无法持续收拢双腿，只有接口已经湿成一片，将腿间耸动的管子也一并打湿。当他们一起过载时，擎天柱会将交换液喷洒在大黄蜂磨得变肿滚烫的保护叶片上。

他们心照不宣这绝对不是亲密之举的终点，只是一直以来没人敢率先跨过那条线。而就在刚刚的某一时刻他们似乎自然而然地达成了一致。

擎天柱打开大黄蜂的后挡板，北半球冬季的冷空气让接口瑟缩了一下。第一根手指进入接口，大黄蜂死死抠住了桌沿，卡车的手指几乎赶上普通机的管子粗了，接口没有撕裂已经是最好情况。很快就是第二根，大黄蜂破损的发声器发出“嘶嘶”的痛呼。可擎天柱没有一刻停止开拓他的身体，他确认这样的速度完全在他与大黄蜂的接受范围内，一切都在他的掌控之下。他不断密切感受着接口内的收缩力度，扫描机体气液循环速率以及机温情况，当大黄蜂头顶的小触角温顺地贴合下来后，他加入了第三根手指。

这下大黄蜂几乎要哭出来了。前戏带来的兴奋感渐渐被扩张的胀痛盖过，刚刚有些充能趋势的输出管有了低头的趋势。有时他感觉大哥的指尖蹭到了哪里，那让他有种戳到电门的刺激感，可是那感觉消失得太快，让他以为是错觉。

“我想你的机体已经准备好了。”指挥官对他“发号施令”，“放轻松，也许会疼，如果太困难你可以随时喊停。”

大黄蜂郑重地点点头，有那么一下他觉得此刻正在发生的事和打仗没什么不同——擎天柱把一切安排妥当，告诉大黄蜂他的任务是什么，剩下的便不用担心了，因为领袖能将任何腐朽化为神奇。

希望在对接上他的领袖也一样可靠。

擎天柱打开自己的前挡板，傲然挺立的输出管和它跟前的小接口形成不和谐的对比，还未接触就已经在告诉他们这场对接注定不可能成立。

大黄蜂不敢低头看，他怕自己会临时改变主意。圆润滚烫的输出管头部顶在了颤抖的保护叶片上，然后缓慢又不容抗拒地破开了他的身体。

每一秒都被都是如此漫长，有足够的时间给他反悔。可是大黄蜂发不出任何声音，他张大了嘴却连一声蜂鸣都做不到。

他曾不止一次偷偷用手指抚慰过自己的接口，幻想那是大哥在他体内抽动，可是想象是温馨的，现实是惊悚的。尽管准备充足，插入仍然非常的困难，随着接口被逐渐贯穿，拉扯的钝痛变成灼烧般的剧痛。他尽力与本能做抗争，想要驱除接口内壁排挤异物的条件反射，他非常清楚现在不能紧张，否则会使自己和大哥都受到严重的损伤。他终于挣扎着放松了内壁神经，硕大灼热的管线推进得越来越深，当他以为就要到头时那物件还在不断往里钻。

不要！太深了！他真的哭了出来，不停抽搐着双腿承受难以想象的侵入。他在喊停，可是发出的全是意味不明的电子音，收音机胡乱切换频道，他的处理器已经没有闲空去筛选音频信息了。

大黄蜂突然意识到擎天柱同他做了一个狡猾的承诺——喊停，他怎么能让一个哑巴喊停呢？想到这他气呼呼地别过头，连接口里小幅度律动的输出管都企图一并无视。可是擎天柱摆正他的脸，他的大哥收起面罩露出了不轻易示人的真容。他吻掉溢出的清洁液，大黄蜂顺从地合上光镜遮光板，让亲吻带走他的委屈。

灼烧感渐渐散去，输出管的磁力窦逐一碾过对接口内的传感接收节点，形成的闭合磁场将它们一一激活，引发的快感传导到神经系统中，终于盖过了疼痛。

大黄蜂开始发出杂乱无章的蜂鸣，他还在努力调试收音波频，可是意乱情迷之下只会让事情更困难。直到擎天柱一手覆上他腹甲上来回滑动的调频器，他才终于安静下来。

“关闭收音机，我想听听你真正的声音。”他听见擎天柱说。

大黄蜂用蒙着水光的光镜望着他，当领袖光镜里沉静如潭的蓝色变成深不见底的大海时，那是欲望在翻腾。他发出类似啜泣的尖锐电子音，他想要表现得像过去一样热情主动，但强有力的抽送几乎要把他撞进桌面里，片刻就让他的整个对接管道烫得像碎核熔炉。他迷失了自己，在被擎天柱吻住的时候放声哭叫，接口因激烈的过载而死死箍住壮硕的输出管，但是管线依然摧枯拉朽地在他敏感的小甬道里尽情驰骋。

在超负荷的电刺激下大黄蜂很快重启了，他立刻意识到擎天柱的输出管仍然在他身体里大肆征伐，而自己的面甲和机体其他部位正接受着与下半身不符的温柔亲吻。截然不同的感官信息像蜜糖与炸药，让大黄蜂啜泣不停。他打开内线请求与擎天柱连接却被立刻拒绝了，大黄蜂推着大型机有力挺动的腰部暗示让他降低速度，却被一把抓住了手按在自己的腹甲上。

“感觉到了吗，Bee？”擎天柱的声线沙哑，还有少见的亢奋，“我在你的里面。”

小黄车惊叫着试图缩回手，可卡车执意按着他，腰肢力道丝毫不减，让他被迫感受小腹里不断耸动的巨大凸起。有时管线顶端碰到次级油箱口，大黄蜂会被尖锐的酥麻刺激得高声啸叫。

“你完全可以承受，这对你来说不是困难。”擎天柱让这一切听起来像场作战评估，“不必害怕，大黄蜂。你不会受到任何伤害，请相信我。”

意乱情迷之下他只顾点头了，他的领袖从不说谎，也从不出错。

当擎天柱终于将炙热的交换液射在他体内，硕大的管线头部顶开了能源镜将他空虚的油箱填满。大型机一次射出的交换液体积非常可观，大部分从接口里溢了出来，在他俩的装甲上溅得到处都是。大黄蜂还未从上一次过载中恢复就迎来了第二次，体内爆炸的电流把他的意识撕得支离破碎，只有擎天柱释放时发出的低吼回荡在接收器边。

直到今天他才见识到大哥凶猛甚至残酷的一面，他刻意忽略了大黄蜂的求救来创造最极致的快感——他是一个杰出而坚定的领导者，哪怕面对情欲时也一样运筹帷幄。

大黄蜂四肢无力地平摊在办公桌上，擎天柱把他抱了起来，释放过的输出管从接口里滑出来，甬道里的液体立刻顺着他的大腿滑落到地上，留给接口一阵抽痛。

擎天柱连通了内线，他发出一条信息：〖你永远是我最出色的战士，你从未令我失望。〗

大黄蜂把面甲靠在卡车厚实的胸甲上，疲惫地闭上眼睛。一个亲吻落在头顶的小触角上，他心满意足地下线了。

【END】


End file.
